hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanjidol
Kanjidol (カンジドル, Kanjidoru)Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 is a high-ranking soldier in the Royal Army of the Kakin Empire, and one of the personal soldiers of Prince BenjaminHunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 and is assigned to Prince Luzurus to act as a bodyguard and spy. Appearance Kanjidol has a round and chubby face, with round dark eyebrows, small eyes, and dark mustache and beard. He wears the standard Kakin military attire of zipper jacket, pants, and dark combat boots. Personality Kanjidol considers democracies to be too slow and wrapped up in formalities, and praised his prince for being able to restrain himself enough to go along with them, thinking that he would rather shoot first and justify himself later.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 Background As one of the First Prince's soldiers, Kanjidol graduated from Kakin's Royal Military Academy and became a part of his army.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 373 Plot Succession Contest arc Prince Benjamin orders his private soldiers to both act as bodyguards and spies to all the other princes, swapping shift with the guards working for Queen Unma, and to report any information regarding the Princes' Guardian Spirit Beasts and the Hunters' abilities. A few moments after the rumbling aura coming from Prince Halkenburg's room started, Shikaku another one of Prince Benjamin's soldiers rings the doorbell to Prince Luzurus' room, which perplexes Kanjidol as he wasn't privy of his arrival. Immediately after proclaiming his allegiance to Prince Benjamin, Shikaku commits suicide. In order to obtain more information on what transpired, Prince Benjamin orders Balsamilco to have Kanjidol recalled so he can report the details regarding the suicide. After sharing his recollections, Kanjidol concludes that the rumbling aura is connected to Shikaku's death and that the guard killed himself in return for Halkenburg's camp not using the ability against Benjamin. Balsamilco rejects his second conclusion: Halkenburg's personality would not allow him to kill the younger princes between his room and the VVIP quarters; it would make more sense to request that Shikaku killed someone instead of committing suicide; and, since Guardian Spirit Beasts should be unable to directly attack the host of another, Halkenburg's ability should not enable him to do so. Kanjidol then reconsiders the possibility of Shikaku having been manipulated, but Balsamilco still has doubts, since, as a Manipulator himself, he should have been able to prevent the control. The Master Sergeant orders Kanjidol to return to Room 1007 and figure out why Shikaku was made to kill himself in front of it, which might shed light on the cause of his death. Back in Luzurus' quarters, Kanjidol questions the prince's staff, but they either have no information to offer or are unwilling to share it. He reflects that if Halkenburg is in cahoots with his mother it is possible that one of her guards protecting Luzurus is actually a Nen user and used the commotion following the suicide to manipulate Macne. Despite ultimately deeming it unlikely due to a Hunter sleeping right next to him. Kanjidol also requests Basho's help, who has come up with the same theory, although he dismissed it due to Queen Duazul's neutrality with regards to her children. He nonetheless urges Kanjidol to keep an eye on Gadeau and Odessa. Abilities & Powers Kanjidol has received military training. Nen Kanjidol is a Nen user, although his superior Balsamilco believes him to be less knowledgeable than Hunters in that regard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 364 References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:First Prince Benjamin's Personal Soldiers Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers